Harry Potter and Nightmare of the Gods
by SidJ
Summary: Dont need to know Elder Scrolls! Harry summoned to Skyrim at age 4. Age 14 he gets pulled back to Hogwarts in GoF. Badass Harry(Not Godlike) with new adventures. More AU as story goes on. Bigger plots, bigger battles, more villains. Badass Voldemort. Plot Twists. Epic length story. Dating, relationships. Im putting everything in it! Let me know what you think!
1. Prologue

**Long ass foreword:**

Foreword: All right, I've probably edited the description by now but whatev. Okay this is a Harry Potter/Skyrim crossover, but you don't need to know anything from Skyrim (I think). This fic doesn't have a lot from Skyrim except in mention. In my current storyboard he will eventually go back to Skyrim eventually but things change so who knows? You probably want to have read Harry Potter because it would be a pain describing everything from the HP world in detail for new readers.

I have read a LOT of Harry potter fan fictions, so I am definitely going to have things from my favorites stories. One of the best in my opinion was 'A Second Chance at Life'. It was so good with so many great original ideas that it heavily influenced me. SO you might see influences from that in my ideas. Sorry to Miranda Flairgold if you think I copied stuff, I'm doing my best not too. Other than that I have too many favorites to mention so you may see influences from so many other fics.

_**Tldr; Influences from other fics but originality. Don't need to know Skyrim or Elder Scrolls. **_

I've already written multiple chapters for this fic. But I don't know how fast I'll update this because I like to review and edit stuff a LOT. SO if you guy's wanna post reviews that would be great too. No flamers or whatever please. I wanna get some helpful responses. If you hated it tell me why (but I probably wont change much cause I'm writing this for my overactive imagination, not for you, sorry). If someone points out real issues I will edit. As of now, I am blazing through this story because I am having so much fun writing it. Its gonna be long so I may run out of juice eventually and updates may start to run slow but I will do my best not to abandon it (I love it too much too even think about it). That being said I am a college student and life happens so cross your fingers.

_**Tldr; Author writes pretty fast, but updates on irregular schedule. (College Student) Reviews welcome, no flamers or haters**_

This is not a Godlike Harry story. He will eventually be extremely powerful (perhaps even godlike) but his enemies will almost always be as strong or more powerful. That's right enemies, Voldemort isn't the only bad guy in this. But he will be play a major part. Voldemort struck fear into the hearts of every witch and wizard in Britain and I wanna show that. There's gonna be plot twists and mysterious that eventually get revealed so don't assume anything yet.

_**Tldr; Strong Harry + Strong villains. Voldemort scary. PLOT TWISTS!**_

There will be romance, but no one love bullshit, at least at first. Harry will date multiple girls. Eventually settle on one, no harems cause I'm going for realistic fantasy. He will be straight cause Im straight I would probably butcher a gay romance cause I have no clue how to write that.

_**Tldr; Straight Harry, not Harem story.**_

The chant in the prologue is made with the Dragon language translator at www. thuum. No spaces, I added that cause I have no idea about Fanfiction's rules for web links.

_**Tldr; Good story. Please read. **_

_**Let me know what you think!**_

The two gods/beings at the end are from the Elder Scrolls. I have studied the Elder Scrolls wiki for information on the history/creation/religion/lore of the Elder Scrolls and will be using it in my story with a touch of my own imagination. Everything should be easy to follow even if you don't know or haven't played any of the elder scrolls games. You might have to look up images of some characters/creatures because I may skip a few basic descriptions of some things. (Just Google the thing and Elder Scrolls and it should be the first image-it will be really easy). Things will be explained later.

* * *

As the Dursleys drove away from the Private Drive leaving only their nephew behind locked in the cupboard under the stairs of their house, Vernon Dursley let out a sigh of relief. The boy scared him, everything about the boy was unnatural; he was too smart for a four year old, and in the few times he displayed it, had an unnatural amount of balance and strength. He learned things just from listing and watching and was always disappearing the moment you turned your eyes away from him. Even when locked in the cupboard he would listen and learn. Sometimes Vernon could swear he felt an unnatural chill when staring into the boy's eyes, those bloody green eyes that were filled with unnatural intelligence. Vernon Dursley was not an intelligent man, but he knew that when a four year old sounded smarter than an adult man that something unnatural was going on. He chalked it up to the boy's unnatural parents, for the life of him he couldn't understand how Petunia was related to such unnaturalness. It wasn't right for people to be that strange, they all must have made a deal with the devil or some sort for their unnaturalness. He was glad to be away from the boy. He had become even more inquisitive in the last year, always asking questions and trying to run away to the public library nearby. He was even starting to throw little Dudley around when the boy was 2 times his size! Yes, he was glad to be away from the little devil. At the rate things were going Vernon Dursley would have to do something before the boy became too strong and smart for the Dursleys to handle.

Back in Number Four Private Drive little Harry Potter dressed in a too large red polo and a too large blue shorts fiddled with the lock on the cupboard. He had fashioned a lock-pick with two bobby pins. He had learned last week how to pick locks from a library book, now he was putting that to the test. After a few minutes there was an audible 'click' and the door swung open. Four-year-old Harry Potter stood proud in the doorway with a large smile. He put the bobby pins away and strode out into the kitchen. The Dursleys had left to the amusement park in order to cheer up Dudley after Harry threw him over his shoulder. Dudley had been beating harry lately so Harry had looked up various martial arts books a month ago so he could stop the larger boy. He knew the Dursleys would never help him so he had to help himself.

Harry looked around the kitchen; the first thing he had to do was find food. As usual the Dursleys had barley fed him anything and he was starving.

But suddenly Harry fell to the ground clutching his head. It was like a thousand bells ringing inside his brain. Young Harry had no idea what was going on and cried out in pain, his senses being overloaded. The bells continued to chime, starting to take on a ritualistic melody. Then drums started to beat. The noise got louder and suddenly he could hear chanting.

_**Dovahkiin o Dovahkiin**_

_**Voth zul do Dovah mu for**_

_**Dovahkiin o Dovahkiin**_

_**Voth Qeth do Dovah mu for**_

_**Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin mu for fah hin frey**_

_**Sav mii Dovahkiin, faal Dovah Alok einzuk**_

The chant was obviously in a different language, one Harry didn't recognize yet strangely he could understand it.

_**Dragonborn o Dragonborn**_

_**With Bone of Dragons we call**_

_**Dragonborn o Dragonborn**_

_**With Voice of Dragons we call**_

_**Dragonborn, Dragonborn we call for your aid**_

_**Save us Dragonborn, the Dragons Rise again**_

Whosawhat? Harry couldn't make sense of the chant, he couldn't think with all the noise; the chanting repeated again and again, the drums steadily got louder. Harry cried out but he knew no one would hear. The Dursleys had left to the amusement park. Harry of course was stuck alone and without help.

He could feel the pounding in his head; it felt like it was reverberating within his chest. He couldn't move from his kneeling position with his hands against his ears, eyes shut in pain. The pain increased with the sound of the music and the beating of the drums. Faster and faster the drums went, the speed of the chanting increased. Harry's body began to tingle, like static shock jumping all over his body at once. The music started to reach a climax, the beating in his soul started to become pounding. The electric shocks all over his body became painful, increasing in pain as the beating increased. Suddenly the music reached a climax and Harry screamed out. All he could feel was pain, electrifying pain throughout his little body and through his very soul. As soon as it came it was gone and Harry lost consciousness.

* * *

"Boy what are you doing here? … Hey boy wake up!"

Four year old Harry woke up with a start. He didn't feel any more pain, Harry let out a sigh of relief. He wanted to cry, the pain had been so bad! But he toughed it out, with a stiff upper lip he looked up at the person who woke him.

It was a blonde haired woman, dressed in a red and black outfit. Her features were average looking, like someone who could be confused with any average looking blonde women. She had her hair tied back in a ponytail. It was hard to tell her age with her bland features, she could have been anywhere between 20 to 40.

Suddenly Harry realized he was outside, he looked around in wonder. He was sitting in middle of a forest unlike any he had seen ever before. The trees were huge, to little Harry they looked taller then most buildings. There were strange plants all around that he had never seen or even read about before. One was even glowing!

"Hey boy I asked you a question."

Harry turned back to the lady, scared by the new strict tone she used.

"I don't know, I was in the Dursleys house a moment ago. I escaped the cupboard and suddenly heard singing. Now I'm here." Harry said looking around again. "Where am I? And How tall are those trees? They're HUGE! And what are you wearing?" He babbled as he took in his surroundings again.

Astrid stared at the boy rubbing her chin in thought. A lost boy appearing outside the Dark Brotherhood's headquarters by magical means? Could this possibly be an act by the Night Mother? Did she want Astrid to enlist the boy? She needed to know more.

"Are these Dursleys your guardians? And what do you mean you escaped?" Astrid asked the babbling boy using a sweet tone to coerce the boy into revealing more.

"Yep, but there really mean, they locked me in a cupboard and left but I learned how to lock pick things and got out. Hey what's that glowing plant?" Harry said.

Astrid grinned to herself. A toddler who could lock pick? This was obviously an act of the Night Mother. The boy was obviously meant to join the Brotherhood and serve the Night Mother as an assasin. Astrid just had to make sure she wouldn't be caught for taking the boy.

"Lock picking at such a young age! What an accomplishment! You must be very smart! What's your name little boy?" Astrid asked using the sweet motherly tone of voice again.

"My names Harry!" Harry said enthusiastically. He really liked this lady, she was nice to him and she even complimented his lock picking skills!

"Will these Dursleys miss you boy?" Astrid asked. She had to wonder at these strange names, Harry? Dursleys? This boy must have been brought from some far away place. He must be very special for the Night Mother to make such an effort!

"No way, there probably happy I'm gone! They don't like me asking questions or learning things. Well I'm glad I'm gone too, I don't want to go back ever again!" Harry said with a stubborn pout.

Astrid grinned. This was the perfect package. A young child with huge potential and no strings? The Night Mother was still with the Brotherhood, even if she was currently silent; she just worked in different ways now.

"Why don't you come with me boy? I have a family that would treat you well; we wont lock you up anywhere and we will teach you lots of new things! What do you say?" Astrid asked trying to hide her grin.

"Okay!" Harry said with a smile full of innocence. Astrid smiled at him and took his hand. Once he was walking along behind her she let her grin show.

* * *

In another plane of existence two beings of immeasurable power discussed the life of little Harry Potter.

The beings seem to stand in space itself, only there were no stars. Just the black limitless reach of the void, the being that lived here was the void itself. The vast reach of space was his domain, a part of his very essence. It was the void, it was Sithis; as such it had no body. It could manifest one if it wished, but that was beneath it. That was for mortals and lesser beings; those called the Et'Ada (the Aedra and Daedra) or Gods.

The other being was possibly just as powerful. It was the most powerful of the Et'Ada, the physical manifestation of Time itself. It was called Akatosh. Unlike Sithis it had a physical body. It stood in a humanoid shape with the head and scales of a dragon. It was dressed in a robe that seemed to display the events of Time itself. Battles, exploding stars, evolving life all played across its robe. It stood in the void, possibly the center but it was impossible to tell because of the never-ending blackness that surrounded it.

"What have you done?" Akatosh asked the void.

"You seem to forget that I am your elder. Isn't it custom of the mortals you love to respect ones elder? Respect my power at the least Akatosh. You seem to always forget it." Sithis spoke, its tone displaying condescension to the other being.

"My power is as immeasurable as yours is Sithis. It's why you fear _**It**_, is it not?" Akatosh responded, ignoring the comment on mortals. That was not a matter it wished to discuss, especially with a being that thought Akatosh itself was an unnecessary addition to the universe.

There was silence after Akatosh's comment. It seemed reluctant to speak of the matter.

"You meddled in the affairs of mortals. I could feel your touch on the Dovahkiin. If I felt it then _**It**_ felt it as well. You have alerted _**It**_ to the boy and possibly Lorkhan's Inspiration. You know the disaster that could come from that." Akatosh continued.

"End your fears Akatosh. I barley did anything; all I did was change the boys end point as he traveled through the void. A favor to my Night Mother" Sithis responded.

"Your indulgence in that minor being has meddled Time itself! You've placed him too early! I am now blind to the boy's fate. The boy's destiny now definitely entwines with _**It**_. Before it was only a few timelines that predicted their meeting, but now all of them do. There is no avoiding the collision. You know what this could mean! Your indulgence has possibly ended us all! Why could you not leave the boy to his travels? The Dovahkiin has always been a random factor in Aurbis(The Universe), but now? A random factor uncontrolled by anything colliding with _**It**_? You've spelled our destruction! I know _**It**_, it will use the boy to escape and then their will be no stopping it. Worse it could travel to Lorkhan's Inspiration. The beings there will give it immeasurable power. We have no direct control of the beings that live there. Can you imagine the disaster if the boys enemy met _**It**_? " Akatosh said.

"Anything that travels through the void is mine! Your dare question what I do in my own realm? You fear the unknown Akatosh, now that you are blind to Time you panic. As you said, the Dragonborn is a random variable, instead of _**It**_'s escape it could mean _**It**_'s destruction. _**It**_ is weak, a shell of what it once was. He is Dragonborn, a part of your own soul, as I understand it. They would have collided anyway, maybe in a less direct manner but those with your essence will always be drawn to it. We shall watch what happens and if _**It**_ gains a foothold we will interfere. None of your brethren will dare to question us. Cease your fears, Akatosh it is unbecoming of you." Sithis responded.

"You underestimate it just as you underestimate me Sithis."

"And you fear what you cannot see. Enough of this squabbling, as the mortals say 'the past is the past', you should understand this best Akatosh. We shall watch and see. " Sithis responded.

Akatosh didn't respond. He instead turned his eye to Time, specifically the present. He watched as Harry was taken by Astrid and spoke "The Dragonborn has always had a great destiny, but you, Dovahkiin, have the greatest of any." With that he faded from the void, returning to his own dimension.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter! Hope you like it! I know its short but I will be updating soon!**

**Some Basic Info about Skyrim**(a region/country in the elder scrolls universe and fifth game in the series.): Skyrim is the northern most region of Tamriel, a continent in the planet Nirn where every Elder scrolls game so far has taken place. Think of Skyrim as the land of Vikings in a fantasy world. The main character in the game is the Dragonborn. Dragons in Nirn are really intelligent and used to rule over humans, elves, orcs and the other races as gods. The Dragonborn is a human with a spirit of a dragon or a dragon ancestor(I have no idea how that works). In the game Skyrim dragons have been either dead or missing thousands of years (i think, I know its a really long time). The last Dragonborn in history created a mighty human empire that lasted five hundred years. So every DB is famous for bringing big changes to the world. In the game Skyrim there's a prophecy that says the dragons will return to rule again and a new Dragonborn will be there to fight them. That's the main story of the game. The world of Nirn is like Lord of the Rings in the fact that it's a big fantasy world with a huge history and different races with varying opinions of each other.

On Nirn it's also known that there are different dimensions called oblivion. There are different realms of Oblivion(different dimensions) but all of them are filled with Dremora(Demons) and each realm has a prince which is basically a god/demon lord. Demon lords can't enter Nirn unless under specific conditions(I don't remember why, I'll look it up later) but they often open gates from there dimension to Nirn and send their soldier to cause chaos or do things. Some magicians even make deals with them for support or demon servants.

That's probably everything you need to know. I'll probably explain things in the story pretty well but this is just in case.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

Dumbledore stared in surprise at the small piece of paper before him. It was completely identical to the other three pieces he had received before except for the fact that only three papers were supposed to be released, that and the name on it. A name he had thought about every night for the last ten years ever since that fateful night. The night his wards had gone off signaling someone had taken Harry by magical means. It was his greatest failure and his greatest regret. He thought he had finally stopped making mistakes that would cost people their lives but again he had been proven wrong. But now a small spark of hope was reignited in his chest.

If Tom's followers had placed Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire then perhaps they did not kill him like Dumbledore believed. Perhaps a third party had been at work, and if that was true there was a chance the boy was alive! The Goblet of Fire was an extremely powerful object; even he didn't know all of its capabilities. And no one knew of its origins. Perhaps the magical contract of the tournament and the power of the Goblet could draw Harry back if he was alive.i

Suddenly Dumbledore realized he had been lost in thought for minutes. He looked up at the Great Hall filled with expectant students and staff waiting for him to read the mysterious fourth name.

"Harry Potter" he said in a whisper, as if he was scared of the effect. Despite the whisper the name carried and echoed around the great hall. Children and adults alike started to whisper and furious conversation started all around the Hall. Everyone knew little Harry Potter had been put into hiding by Dumbledore, does his name coming from the Goblet mean he was coming to Hogwarts? Speculation and rumor ran amok among the Great Hall.

Dumbledore meanwhile stared at the Goblet. He noticed a steady gathering of magical power around the object. He tried to detect what the intent of the magical energy, a skill he had carefully cultivated over years of study. As the energy condensed he realized it was an extremely powerful summoning charm!

The Great Hall went quiet as the Goblet began to pulse, starting slowly and steadily increasing with frequency. Everybody sat quiet waiting for something to happen.

* * *

Loki was running down the mountain towards Riverwood. His attackers following behind, only an 80 feet distance separating them. They were dressed in red and black with a hood and mask covering their features, the regular uniform of the Dark Brotherhood, an organization of assassins. Loki cursed to himself as he ran; he had been stupid, he should have noticed the assassins waiting for him in the treetops outside of the cave. He should have known things had been going too smooth for him.

This had been his first mission for the Companions, a guild of famous fighters contracted and requested around Skyrim. In recent years their renown had fallen but they were still requested throughout Skyrim, not really in the rest of Nirn (the world of Elder Scrolls) though.

The mission had gone perfectly. He had been tasked with clearing out a bandit cave near Riverwood. All the bandits had been amateurs, a new bandit group made by some greedy simple-minded miners trying to rob passing caravans. There were only ten men in the cave and he had easily dealt with all of them. He hadn't felt the need to kill them so he let them run off with some bad bruises and cuts. They had underestimated him because of his young age and short height, like everybody else. No one expected a 14-year-old boy to have the strength and skill of an adult Companion.

It was leaving the cave where trouble had started. He hadn't been 15 steps from the entrance of the cave when he felt something was wrong. His senses going wild. Five Dark Brotherhood assassins dropped from the trees above, their knives narrowly missing him as he dived out of the way weaving between the falling attacks. His detection skills were rusty from all the time he had spent with the Companions. He didn't have to worry about being stabbed in the back from them; they were more likely to make a ridiculous war cry and attack you from the front.

He had immediately ran towards Riverwood. The Brotherhood hated being seen, if he made it to the village they would disappear and erase any presence of themselves as they were trained to do. _As I am trained to do_, he thought. But even with all of his training ten amateur bandits were simple, but five fully trained Brotherhood assassins? That would be difficult even for him. Despite the logic a small part of him roared to face them. To take them head on and dominate them. He squashed it with years of training and strength of will. He couldn't let that part of him control him, especially not right now.

A throwing knife missed his head by two fingers width drawing his attention back to the real world. Loki was grateful none of these idiots were using a bow. As another throwing knife missed him he had to wonder; how had they found him? He had erased any connection between Harry and Loki.

Harry was a weak-minded fool who was easily manipulated by the Brotherhood. Loki was a fierce and smart warrior of the Companions, an orphan who had joined them at the age of 11. He thought he had been rid of the Brotherhood for good. Now he wasn't so sure.

He could see the River leading to Riverwood in the distance but with his Iron armor on he would never reach there before being caught by the assassins. He could stay and fight, his chances were slim but he was fully packed for a fight. Two one handed steel blades and a hunting bow on his back, two steel daggers on his hips and ten throwing blades strapped to his thighs. He could possibly take them in a fight. But he had to remember these were Dark Brotherhood assassins. They were trained to kill men who fought honorably. Probably trained to specifically to fight him. _Time to improvise then._

Loki jumped up and grabbed a low tree branch and swung himself up in less than a second. Using his trained agility to maneuver up the tree quickly. A throwing knife embedded itself into the bark near his face. He looked down at the assassins.

They had slid to a stop under the tree looking up at him, weapons in hand ready for anything. Loki grinned to himself; obviously the Brotherhood hadn't forgotten how good he was.

"Come get me you ball sucking Falmer whores!" and with that Loki began to climb upwards. He had to thank the Companions; of all the groups he had met and spent time with, they knew the best curses. They were as venomous with their tongues as the bards were sweet.

The assassins looked at each other before two grabbed low branches and began to climb after him.

Loki reached the highest branch that could hold his weight and looked down. The two Brotherhood assassins were climbing below side by side. Loki grinned; they were making this too easy.

He unsheathed his two daggers and prepared to jump. Timing it perfectly he dropped from his branch onto the back of one of the climbing assassins, placing his dagger through the back of his neck and into the spine. He then launched himself off the assassins back and towards the other assassin, daggers outstretched. Both blades entered the assassin's chest and the force of the jump launched them both out of the tree and into open air. Loki maneuvered the assassin's body below him and used it to cushion the impact with the ground. Knowing he didn't have much time he rolled off the body into a kneeling position.

The other three assassins were staring in shock at Loki. He used their surprise to start launching throwing knives at the closest assassin. Despite his surprise the assassin managed to block two with his dagger but missed the third and fourth which hit him in the throat and thigh respectively. As his body hit the ground Loki sheathed his daggers and drew his two steel blades from his back.

The last two assassins each pulled out a one-handed iron swords in their right hands, both keeping their knives in their left hand. The three began to circle each other waiting for one to make the opening move.

Loki grinned cockily. The Dark Brotherhood were fearsome assassins, but they focused more on stealth and surprise for their attacks. The Companions on the other hand were masters of combat. From the front or the side or whatever, they attacked with strength and skill, decimating their enemies. Loki had spent seven years under the Brotherhood and three with the Companions. He knew how they both fought and could now use that to his advantage.

Loki knew he had the upper hand now. Five assassins might have been trouble but now they had lost the element of surprise and only had two members left. He would be back in Riverwood before the sun set.

The assassin on his right was the first to make a move, throwing his dagger at Loki and following with an overhand strike with his sword. Loki spun out of the way, dodging the dagger and putting the attacker between him and the third assassin. He swung his left hand sword upward blocking the overhand strike and stabbed his right hand sword through the attackers chest, killing him. Loki's return came too fast for the assassin to respond. A brief widening of the eyes was all Loki saw before the body fell. Loki jumped back and readied himself for the last assassin.

The last assassin seemed to hesitate, unsure of him or herself. Loki capitalized on that lunging forward to attack. The two traded blows but Loki pressed his advantage, furiously attacking until a particularly heavy overhand strike knocked the assassins left dagger hand downwards, out of position. The assassin tried to raise his sword hand in time but was unable to stop Loki's side strike on his open left arm.

The two stopped fighting, leaving a small breathing space between them. The assassin's left hand now hung limply at his side, blood fountaining out of a deep cut close to the shoulder. The damage would be fatal without anybody nearby to wrap and stitch it, too much blood was pumping out.

"How did you find me?" Loki had to know to prevent the Brotherhood finding him again.

"The Night Mother saw you and told us where you were, the Night Mother sees all!" the assassin yelled fanatically. "You can't escape the Brotherhood, membership is for life, Brother!"

"I am not your brother!" Loki said with venom. He threw a throwing knife through the man's throat, silencing him forever.

It was just as he was turning to head back to Riverwood that the bells started. It was like a thousand bells ringing inside his brain. He instantly remembered the last time he heard these bells. Loki cried out trying desperately to stop the process. But it didn't work. But this time he didn't hear the drums, nor the chanting. This time all he could hear was the bells.

He could feel the pounding in his head again, it was echoing throughout him. He could no longer move or cry out. All his struggles were useless against the force that had him in its clutches. All he wanted to do was stop it, stop the pain before it came, but it was all for naught. He started to feel the static electricity sparking along his body, the beating in his head increasing in size and frequency, steadily reaching climax. Loki screamed out, for the second time in his life he felt the most excruciating pain throughout his body and mind. Then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

The Goblet of Fire pulsed with magical energy, increasing in frequency until suddenly the fire shot upwards turning white. This was followed by an explosion of magical energy, blue sparks of energy discharged throughout the great hall, emitting from a circle of blue light in front of the Goblet of Fire.

Everyone in the Great Hall ducked and covered their faces from the bright flash of light. Dumbledore, the closest to the lightshow simply lifted his arm, using the long sleeves of his colorful robe to cover his face. As the light died down he lowered his arm staring at the epicenter, holding his breath.

Lying on the floor was a figure dressed for war. Some sort of iron armor covered his chest, back and shoulders. Similarly iron gauntlets and boots covered his appendages. A number of weapons as well seemed to be strapped to his person. His face was obscured with long black hair that reached his shoulders. There was a number of braids in it as well. Dumbledore hesitantly stepped forward and called out.

"Young man, are you quite alright?"

The figure let out a groan, and slowly lifted himself up into a kneeling position. He slowly opened his eyes. Dumbledore saw the eyes and immediately knew. Harry Potter had returned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Author Comments:

(1) The Night Mother is a spirit/minor god that guides the Dark Brotherhood( a group of assassins). It is said she has some connection (marriage? Nobody really knows) to Sithis, God of the void and space.

I'll probably explain any references I need to down here in Author comments. I'll make sure things are easy to follow and understand.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:**Thanks so much for the reviews, follows and favorites guys. I tried my best to edit and review this chapter as fast as I could to get it to you. Dont forget to review and let me know what you think!

I should have mentioned this before but I am planning on changing things from both the Harry Potter universe and the Elder Scrolls universe to fit my story. I hope you still decide to read it anyways!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Loki stared at his surroundings. He seemed to have been placed in the entrance hall to a great castle. Four large tables filled with children sat in front of him. Large candles and chandeliers hung floating in the air around him, without any cables or supports. And the ceiling! There seemed to be no ceiling, just the starry night sky instead. He had to wonder if he had died and reached the spirit realm.

He had obviously been dragged again to some new world. Someone somewhere was fucking with his life... again. Loki felt anger bubbling up within him, but he forced himself to calm down. His head felt a little fuzzy and his anger was there raging in the back of his mind, the combined effect was disorienting. He forced himself to remain calm, he needed to focus.

"Young man?" Dumbledore called out again.

The Loki turned to stare at the most crazily dressed man he had ever seen. The man was old, his face covered in a white beard that reached his belt. He was dressed in purple and yellow robes covered in stars. A matching hat shaped like a cone was sitting on his head. It was the most flamboyant clothing Loki had ever seen.

"Where in Oblivion am I?" were the first words out of Loki's mouth.

"Harry, you're in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. And may I say how glad I am that you are here." The old man answered answered.

Harry looked up in surprise; no one was supposed to know his real name. He had thrown that away along with his Dark Brotherhood past.

"How do you know my name is Harry? And where in Oblivion is Hogwards?" he asked. Nobody was supposed to know his name, something was weird here. Maybe he really had died and gone to the spirit realm?

"Hogwarts Harry" the old man corrected him, "its in Scotland. As for your first question I must confess I knew your parents quite well. You look quite like your father, but your eyes are clearly your mothers.

Harry was so confused. He felt like the world had fallen away from under him. It was too much information at once. This old guy knew his parents? And Scotland was on Earth, did that mean he was back? How did he get here? Was it temporary? What did his parents have to do with wizards? And wizards were in Earth too?

_One question at a time Harry_, he told himself. Harry did his best to focus again. He felt like he was thrown once again into a new situation without any information. He was just doing his best to keep his head above the water.

"We can discuss all this later, I think it's best if you wait for me in my office. I promise we will discuss things in detail there. Minerva if you would? I must see to the other champions." Dumbledore said.

Harry was wary of just following this strangers orders but nobody had made any threatening motions yet, in fact the old man in front of him was giving of a very warm vibe. Harry senses were tuned for danger, and he didn't feel any. He decided to go along with things for now, he needed answers. Without them he felt like he would drown in confusion at any moment.

An older lady in less flamboyant robes stood up and motioned for Harry to follow her. Harry looked around and noticed how many people were looking at him. There were hundreds of kids sitting at four huge tables and every single one of them were staring at Harry. He never felt so exposed in his life. It was extremely creepy and Harry quickly decided he would rather follow this lady to any other room.

The lady, Minerva, was staring intensely at Harry as they walked. Harry let it be since it was better than the hundreds staring at him before and he felt no hostility. Plus his senses still felt no danger. They walked in silence to the old mans office. She stopped along with Harry every time he stopped to stare at the castles many quirks. She stopped walking at the end of a hallway in front of a tall grey gargoyle. She stood straight, never relaxing and stared at Harry studying him intently.

Harry looked around in confusion; he swore he heard the old man say office. He didn't see any rom or door nearby. Maybe he was hearing things in his dazed state? Just as he was starting to get suspicious when Minerva spoke.

"Cockroach Cluster"

Harry turned to the lady in surprise and confusion. Before he could ask her to repeat that the gargoyle behind him jumped to the side, revealing a staircase that led up to a doorway. Harry jumped back in surprise drawing a dagger in response. He had heard of living gargoyles before. They would disguise themselves as statues and attack when you got close. Though he had never heard of anyone actually seeing one in person. He wasn't sure they were real before this. Just as he was about to attack the lady spoke up, staring at him incredulously.

"What in blue blazes are you doing?" Her tone was stern and demanding, easily making Harry feel like a child again.

"Uh… defending myself?" he responded, suddenly unsure of himself.

"From a statue?"

"Uh… yes?" he hated how childish he felt in this woman's presence.

His answer seemed to increase the frown on her face. She continued to steal glances at Harry as they walked into the Headmaster's room.

Harry was immediately distracted from her uncomfortable glances by the sounds and sights of the Headmasters office. The room was circular with a door to the left. A large fanciful desk stood in the middle of the room with two other tables against the walls. The room was filled with all sorts of strange and beautiful objects. The room was filled with small noises from the various objects. Along the back wall were multiple portraits- _are they moving? _Indeed the paintings were moving and staring at Harry. Eyeing him and his state of dress.

Harry forgot about anything else and stared at the portraits, fascinated. He had never seen anything like it. He hadn't spent that much time with magicians. The only one he knew was his teacher in the Dark Brotherhood, Festus Wrex, a horrible old man who didn't get along with anyone. The only magic he had known was combat exclusive. So of course Harry only knew spells for combat. This though looked like something from the school of Illusion. The only magic he knew of illusion was turning himself invisible and he wasn't even a master at that.

Harry was shaken from his musings when the Headmaster strode into the room and sat down in his chair behind his desk. A scowling dark haired man in dark robes followed him in. He chose to stand at the side of the desk, intently staring at Harry but unlike Minerva his face showed only disdain.

Harry felt uncomfortable with all the stares from these strangers. They were all staring at him from head to toe as if looking for something. For what he had no idea. He barely had any idea where the hell he was. He was pretty sure he was back on Earth though from the old mans previous words.

Dumbledore was the first to speak.

"You look well Harry, very fit I would say", he was staring intently at Harry over a pair of half moon spectacles. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle at Harry. For some reason the knot of confusion and fear in his chest began to unravel. He felt safe and at peace staring into the man's eyes.

Harry immediately jerked back, breaking eye contact. He didn't know why he felt relaxed around the man but that was a weakness. A weakness Harry couldn't afford, the last time he had been relaxed assassins had literally dropped out of the sky. And now he was back on Earth and in unknown territory. His constant alertness was all that kept him safe now; he couldn't let that slip for a moment. He gazed around at the office as he answered avoiding the old mans eyes.

"Uh sure. You said you knew my parents." Harry didn't know why that was the first question to slip from his lips. He had meant to ask why there was wizards on Earth, because he definitely didn't remember any. Hell he should have been asking how the hell he was back on Earth. But instead he had asked about his parents. He had always avoided thinking about his parents but he suddenly felt a hunger to know everything about them. He couldn't understand where this sudden and rare bout of sentimentality had come from.

"Ah yes, James and Lily. Wonderful couple and students, they sacrificed so much for the war. We all were devastated when they were murdered." Dumbledore said, pausing to gauge Harry's reaction. Harry didn't disappoint.

Harry ignored his earlier fears and turned in shock to stare Dumbledore in the eyes.

"Murdered?" Harry couldn't think. Every other question was driven from his mind and he felt severe disorientation. His parents had been a topic he rarely thought on. It always brought thoughts of family, including the Dursleys and the Brotherhood as well as his drunken parents that had gotten themselves killed. All were painful memories, none of them worth remembering or so he had thought. But now he felt his preconceived notions falling on their head. He had always thought his parents died in a car crash, isn't that what – _The Dursleys! _Harry clenched his fists in anger; of all the things they had ever told him how could he have never questioned _that_? The Dursleys had lied to him about everything, why wouldn't they lie about this too?

"Harry?"

Harry tuned back to reality, realizing everybody was waiting for him. He felt so confused and disoriented.

"What?" he asked.

"I asked 'where have you been all this time'?" Dumbledore said. All the adults in the room were staring at him, waiting for an answer.

Harry was about to answer when he suddenly came back to his senses. He had no idea where he was or who these people were. Just because this old man knew his parents didn't mean anything. He could have been lying the whole time. For some reason he instinctually felt safe around the man and had let down his guard and now he was about to divulge details about himself.

"I still have no idea who any of you are or how I got here. I want to know now, why I'm here and how I got here and what this place is."

"Arrogant and confrontational, just like his father. See how he barges in here and then demands answers from us! Look at him, he's dressed for a war, for all we know he could be here to attack us! We know nothing about him or where he-" the dark haired man exploded, glaring at Harry.

"Severus!" the woman, Minerva, yelled out, in a shocked tone.

"Severus please." The headmaster said.

The dark haired man stepped back, but continued to glare at Harry. Harry glared right back, but inwardly focused on the man's words. He obviously knew his father and didn't get along well with him. Harry grinned, his opinion of his father increasing slightly.

"Harry, you were brought here by the Goblet of Fire, an ancient and powerful device. We were using it to judge applicants for a tournament. Someone must have placed you name in the Goblet; it then chose you and brought you here to compete in the tournament. And as I said this is a school for children to study the art of witchcraft and wizardry." Dumbledore said.

"What tournament, how could a Goblet bring me back to Earth? And who even put me in it? And why? And since when have there been wizards on Earth?" Harry asked rapidly, his thoughts jumping almost too fast for him to keep up.

"Harry, are you saying you weren't on Earth?" Dumbledore asked leaning forward in interest.

Despite the question Harry could see that the man did not doubt him in the least, he was simply confirming the idea. The greasy looking raven-haired man on the other hand looked like he was about to burst.

"Dumbledore, this is utter drivel! Where would the boy be, on Mars? He is obviously dragging us around by the ear. I told you the Dark Lord didn't have him, the boy must have simply run away and hid in Iceland, Sweden or some other such ridiculous place by the sound of his accent, perhaps off gallivanting with the circus or some other freaks." The man spat out.

"Severus, I have been to Iceland, Sweden and many other 'such places', and yet I must profess I am having great difficulty placing the accent." Dumbledore said, humoring the man. He turned back to Harry at waited for him to speak.

After a brief awkward silence Harry decided to answer the question. He couldn't see any harm in it, perhaps he could even get some answers to the greatest mystery in his life. Dumbledore was still sitting patiently waiting to speak, the greasy-haired twit was finally quiet and Minerva was still silent and unmoving.

"I was on Nirn. As far as I could tell it was a different planet. Nobody there had ever even heard of Earth."

"Dumbledore surely you can't-"

"Severus, enough. I must admit Harry, I have never heard of such a thing as a different planet but perhaps it was different realm…" Dumbledore paused in thought.

"Different realm? Dumbledore are you saying its possible?" Minerva asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Hmm, oh yes. It has done a view times in the past. Very rare occurrences, most times disastrous, but it is possible yes." He answered.

Harry mentally slapped his head. How could he have never thought about that? Nirn could have been a different realm from Earth just as the Oblivion dimensions were different from Nirn! He berated his own stupidity for not thinking of the possibility before.

He pondered whether he should mention that he was Dragonborn, just to see if they knew of that particular legend, but decided against it. He really didn't need any more attention drawn to him and he had yet to tell anyone that secret. He was damned if the first people he told were a bunch of old people who dressed in weird robes and lived in a castle in Scotland of all places.

It had been a shock when he learned what the Dovahkiin word from the chant that brought him to Skyrim meant and he was still unsure of what or who summoned him. He didn't know for what reason anybody wanted to bring a Dragonborn to Skyrim in a time where Dragons were just legends of the past. Maybe they wanted him to start a new empire like the Dragonborn Tiberius Septim did, but Harry didn't want to rule, he didn't know what he wanted yet but it definitely wasn't to start a new empire. Perhaps they had some other nefarious plan but Harry was damned if he knew. There hadn't been any sign or news of his summoner nor his purpose for being dragged to Nirn. Harry was unsure whether this was good or bad. On one hand it was good that nobody had sought to use him or at least use the Dragonborn, but on the other hand it was extremely disconcerting to be dropped in a new world without any directions or help.

Harry still didn't know if he was happy about being dragged to Nirn, away from the Dursleys or mad that someone had plucked him from the only home he knew and threw him somewhere else, because despite someone playing with his life he had felt insignificant and caged with the Dursleys. In Nirn he had finally felt free, and at the same time the land itself felt like home to him. Despite all the trouble he ran into while in Nirn he felt free and powerful while there. He felt like he could do anything. But now he had been brought back and he was even more confused about how he felt.

He had some friends in Nirn, among the companions. But he wasn't close to anybody. He was too busy always looking over his back for the Dark Brotherhood. Now he was out of their reach but also away from the only life he knew.

A cough brought Harry back to reality, dragging him from his thoughts. The three adults were staring at him again. Harry cursed himself for the umpteenth time. He didn't know why his thoughts were running away from him like this. The teleporting between realms must have shaken him up more than he thought.

"Harry I am extremely curious as to what living in another realm was like. It is one of the few experiences I have never had the pleasure of, but I must first know how you got there. This is more important than you know. Did someone take you to Nirn perhaps or lead you there?" Dumbledore asked.

"You think one of the Dark Lords servants could do this? Impossible! Dumbledore I am unsure if even the Dark Lord could accomplish such an accomplishment. Especially not one of his servants, no one had anywhere near the skill to accomplish such a feat. And why would they send him to a different realm when it would be infinitely easier to simply kill the boy?" Severus asked.

"I admit I cannot think of a reasonable reason as to why anyone would choose such a complicated method of revenge but Death Eaters have never been one for sense. And Severus if the Goblet could bring him back who's to say it couldn't send him there in the first place? Or another ancient artifact? Today's events open the doors to many answers we haven't even asked about these ancient artifacts. It seems there is much we don't know about many of the tools we wizards take for granted." replied Dumbledore.

Harry was unsure whether he should provide more information. He didn't think any of it could be used against him but he was still paranoid of revealing too much to these strangers. He was almost 100 percent sure that summoned him from Nirn itself because he was one of the rare Dragonborn. He decided to go back to questioning them.

"How long have there been wizards on Earth? And why doesn't anybody know about them?" Harry asked, eager to learn all he could about these Earth wizards as well as prevent himself from giving away too much information.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, as if he was about to tell a story. Harry could imagine him pulling out a cigar pipe and placing it between his lips. Instead to Harry's immense surprise he pulled out a bowl of what appeared to be lemon candy. Dumbledore unwrapped one and placed the small sphere in his mouth. He held the bowl out towards the room and asked

"Lemon Drop?"

Severus snorted and turned away in disgust while Minerva simply declined, patiently waiting and listening. Harry was completely befuddled. From the other twos reactions he could tell this was a common occurrence. He was unsure if he would insult the old man by declining and chose to take one instead. It was sour at first but then surprisingly sweet. Harry realized this was the first time he had had Earth candy in a long time.

"Wizards have been around for a long time Harry. No one knows how we came to be or what separates us from a normal Muggle, I'm sorry Muggle means non-magicals. There have been many theories ranging from being given magic by god to ours being a separate species entirely. During the middle ages when Christianity started fearing witches and wizards we decided to retreat from the Muggle world. The Muggles had started turning against us and instead of allowing war to run rampant we decided to seclude ourselves. We created our own societies protected by magic and invisible to Muggles. We have always been here, just hidden from view and erased from their minds. That hasn't always been the most popular decision but we deemed it necessary. We are far fewer in number compared to Muggles but we span the globe just as they do. We are not very different except for the fact we keep our selves secret." Dumbledore said.

"Wait so does this mean only a select few can be wizards? Not everybody can learn it?" Harry asked.

"Learn it? Boy what nonsense are you speaking? How can a Muggle learn magic? Magic is a force all wizards are born with." Severus exclaimed with disdain thrown Harry's way.

"Severus please, perhaps in the realm Harry inhabited magic could be used by all." Dumbledore said. "Is that true Harry?"

Harry nodded his head. "Yeah anyone could learn it, but it's hard for most. It takes a lot of study for most people, most run out of patience and quit. Plus its not really held in a favorable light from where I'm from."

"Incredible, to think a world where anyone could learn magic. It sounds wonderful Harry. Was it a happy place? Were you happy?" Dumbledore asked, leaning forward with undisguised interest in the answer.

Harry shrugged uncomfortably. Humbled by the interest.

_This guy must have been really close to my parents. _

"It had its ups and downs. It was a pretty interesting place to live. I enjoyed it yeah." Harry said, unsure of his own feelings on the matter.

Dumbledore seemed relieved.

"That's wonderful Harry. I must admit I have been incredibly worried ever since I found out you disappeared. I had decided to protect you in the absence of your parents and failed to do so."

Harry suddenly felt a coldness enter him, chilling him to the bone. Things from the previous conversation suddenly taking on more importance.

"What do you mean protect me? Why were my parents murdered? Why again would anyone want to bring me back? You never answered that question."

The silence in the room suddenly became stiff and uncomfortable. Harry could tell he had asked the right question. Neither Minerva nor Severus were looking at him anymore. Instead pretending to stare at the walls. Dumbledore continued to look him in the eye but the kind expression on his face had disappeared, replaced by a blank mask. Harry couldn't read anything from the expression.

"Harry, you must understand. Not all wizards are good. Like any society we have our criminals. In 1970 a particularly bad wizard who was both powerful and willing to use the darkest of magic's rose in power. He wanted to subjugate Muggles and Muggleborn, magical children from Muggle parents. He believed that Wizards were inherently better than Muggles and should come out of hiding to rule over them. Many flocked to his banner and our society was plunged into a war. They committed many grievous acts that still strike fear into people today. Many good Wizards and Witches rose to fight him as well. Your parents were such people."

"This is the Dark Lord you all are talking about, the guy who's servants you thought took me." Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, he had many followers who followed him almost religiously. He called himself Lord Voldemort and his followers Deatheaters. I have always wondered how that name was chosen. Did someone try to eat death? How would one even attempt such a thing? Quite curious."

Despite Dumbledore's jovial attitude Harry noticed both Severus's flinch and Minerva's shiver at the name Voldemort. Harry filed that away for later thought.

"What happened?" Harry asked, eager for more information.

"Voldemort attacked one of the family's that defied him the most. A trusted friend betrayed their location and Voldemort attacked the home personally, a very rare honor. He killed both parents, but something happened when he attempted to kill the couples one year old child. There is a curse so vile, that it is one of three curses that are considered illegal to even use. It is the Aveda Kedarva. The killing curse, there is no known way to block or stop it besides putting something solid between it and its intended target. It instantly kills the target, severing their soul from their body. Voldemort attempted to use this on the child and for some reason it did not work. Instead the curse bounced back destroying Voldemort's body. The child was left only with a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt."

Harry's hand jumped immediately to his forehead, touching the lightning bolt scar that had always marked his forehead. He had never thought much of it while in Nirn. Scars were common and badges of honor in Skyrim. He had never given his a second glance, he had bigger problems to worry about than his scars.

"Yes, that scar. Harry you brought the downfall of one of the greatest threats to our society and the world itself. Voldemort was a monster that killed remorselessly and was incredibly powerful. He death came as a relief to many. The events of that night are inscribed in the hearts of our society. I must warn you that your scar has made you quite famous."

Harry was struck speechless. He hadn't expected anything near this nor did he remember any of the events Dumbledore spoke off. How could he? He had been only one at the time. Harry processed the information and then thought of the consequences.

"So his followers wanted to kill me for revenge. That is why you were worried about my protection."

Dumbledore nodded, offering Harry another lemon drop, which he refused. Dumbledore popped another for himself and then continued.

"Yes, I feared they would find you so I hid in you in the Muggle world. I convinced your aunt and uncle to adopt you for your protection. It was the last place anyone would look for you. Wizards are notably uncoordinated I the Muggle world."

Harry felt a slow burning starting from his stomach. Almost like a growling.

"You gave me to the Dursleys?" There must have been something in his voice because all the adults turned to stare at him in surprise.

Dumbledore observed Harry, noting his anger.

"Yes, I felt it was the best place for your protection."

"My protection!" Harry scoffed. "They were horrible, probably treated me worse than these Deatheaters would have! Did you never bother to check on me?"

"Harry please, they were your family. I placed you with them under the strictest orders for your safety." Dumbledore said, trying to placate the boy.

Harry felt the growling growing louder. He felt fire burning in his chest. He felt the need to destroy, to rip something to shreds. He felt the urge to k-

At that moment a fire burst into being on Dumbledore's desk, quickly fading behind leaving the most beautiful bird Harry had ever seen. The bird had crimson feathers on his body and a golden tail as long as a peacock's. His claws and beak are gleaming gold and his eyes are black. The bird turned its head and stared at Harry with a single black eye before tucking its head and seemed to fall asleep.

The moment built after its sudden appearance eased. Harry felt in control of himself again, all traces of his inner dragon roaring gone. He breathed out and decided to continue the conversation.

"So one of Voldemort's followers placed my name in the Goblet to bring me back? Why? Are they still trying to kill me 14 years later?" He asked.

Severus and Minerva both looked to Dumbledore, wondering what answer he would give the boy.

"Harry I don't believe Voldemort died that night."

Harry stared at Dumbledore in surprise.

"I believe his body was destroyed but his spirit remained, a shade of once it was. I believe he has spent the years since gaining strength and trying to gain a mortal form once again. There was an incident in this very school two years ago that lead evidence toward that fact. A teacher here was possessed by a shade trying to steal a magical artifact that is known to give eternal life. Luckily it was stopped, but the teacher died and the shade escaped. I believe the shade was Voldemort and his attempt at regaining power. I believe a few of his supporters know and have reformed."

Harry sat thinking. It still didn't make sense. "That's scary and all but what does that have to do with me? And why would they want me back?" Harry asked.

The 2 listening looked again to Dumbledore, who ignored their looks.

"I do not know why they would want you back Harry, but no doubt it is for some unpleasant reason. For that reason, you must stay here in Hogwarts as you were intended, for protection. You would have attended this school anyways if you hadn't been whisked off to another Realm." Dumbledore said happily, smiling.

"What?!" Harry sputtered. He had never needed anyone's protection. Plus he had always lived life as he liked, not caged by any rules. He couldn't even imagine being tied down to a boarding school on Earth. "No way, I'm fine on my own. I'm not going to school!"

"Harry do you even have a place to stay? And do you not want to learn the magic of your parents? This is a very great opportunity. You can learn about the society your were born to with children your own age. You can catch up on all the things you missed." Dumbledore said, staring at Harry over his half-moon spectacles, blue eyes twinkling. "I should also mention that I must inform the ministry of Magic that you have been located, which they will no doubt need to verify if you are to receive anything in your name.

Harry paused. He hadn't really thought about those things. And it was true that he wanted to learn all he could about this world he supposedly was from. Plus the idea he might have something from his parents nearly brought a tear to his eye, which he squashed before it ever reached its destination. He thought for a moment or two weighing the pros and cons before deciding. "Okay, but I reserve the right to leave at any moment."

"I am afraid that you cannot leave until you reach legal maturity at the age of 17." Dumbledore replied, eyes still twinkling.

Harry simply nodded, he would decide for himself later if he wanted to leave and if he could get away with it. For now he would just agree.

"Also it would probably be best if we didn't spread the news that you've been residing in another realm. We may lose you again, this time to the Ministry." Dumbledore added.

Harry nodded, he really didn't want any more trouble right now.

"What should I tell people then?" Harry asked.

"I believe the majority of Britain believes you to have been hiding in the Muggle world. Its probably best if we stick to that story." Dumbledore answered.

Harry nodded in acceptance. But then another question popped into his head.

"What about in the not magical world? Have I been reported missing?" Harry asked unsure of his legal status.

"No need to worry, I will take care of that." Dumbledore said enigmatically. "Minerva if you would take Harry to his guest quarters? I believe we have had enough excitement tonight. We can sort him tomorrow." Dumbledore asked.

Minerva nodded and headed out the door followed by Harry. She led him to a plain bedroom with a dresser, shelves and a bathroom. It had limited decorations of the schools various houses, which suited Harry fine. After a few pleasantries Minerva left him heading back to the headmasters office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

In the headmasters office Dumbledore sat behind his desk with Minerva and Severus sitting on the other side. Fawkes continued to sleep on his desk peacefully. Dumbledore unwrapped another lemon dropped and popped it into his mouth, his eyes looking at Minerva and Severus and Minerva with a twinkle. Both could tell Dumbledore was extremely happy.

"So what do you think of young Harry?" he asked with a smile.

"He seems to have matured well. Though I worry about where he has been Dumbledore. His first reaction at the gargoyle moving was to go for a weapon! Muggle students jump in surprise but none pull a large knife the size of my forearm out in defense! I worry he has been in many dangerous places to have such a reaction." Minerva said, her tone outraged.

"Yes I too noticed too." Dumbledore nodded "He has seen hardship, most likely battle looking at his choice of outfit. It is not often I see 14 year olds dressed in iron armor, though it was very different from anything I have seen on Earth."

"Another Realm! To think, no wonder all our attempts to locate him failed, he wasn't even on Earth!" Minerva exclaimed, almost wishing for a glass of whiskey to calm the night's excitement.

Dumbledore placed another lemon drop in his mouth. He too was surprised by the turn of events. He had almost given up on Harry being found, or at least alive. He was overjoyed that the boy was alive but was worried about his eyes. They had seen death and battle. He was no ordinary boy, he was a warrior, it could be seen in his stance, his walk, to the way he observed his surroundings. Dumbledore sighed, he had wanted Harry to have a normal life but perhaps this was for the best. A normal boy would not survive the Dark Lord but this Harry, forged from battle in another realm might possibly survive. If only it wasn't for that horror in his scar.

When Dumbledore had first seen the boy after the attack he had been shocked by the overpowering stench of dark magic he sensed from the scar. Sensing magic and its intent was a skill he had trained meticulously, but he had never expected to need to use it on a child. He had been disgusted and horrified. He had dared not tell anyone of the Horcrux in the scar. If news got out the boy would be locked in the Department of Mysteries faster than Dumbledore could hide him. This was the foulest magic, and the Ministry would not treat him as a person. Dumbledore had spent almost all of his free time trying to find a way to rid it from young Harry.

Horcruxes had never been placed in a living thing in recorded history, but there was a lot of things not recorded, especially relating to dark magic and dark wizards. Dumbledore had managed to find a few rumors but never a way to remove it without destroying the object or its magic. Considering Harry's magic was tied to his soul it would most likely kill him. Even if it didn't, most wizards who lost their magic often went insane and killed themselves. It seemed the loss was not something a wizard could deal with. He had never reached a successful method. His research had stagnated and then stopped completely when Harry had disappeared.

Now Harry was back but Dumbledore was no closer to finding a solution than before. He inwardly cursed his inability to help the boy. It seemed he was destined to fail another. But he would do his best to help Harry in defeating Voldemort, and until then lead a normal life. He wondered if he should tell the boy.

"If that is all I think I shall return to my quarters" Severus stood up to leave.

"Severus do you not have any thoughts on the boy?" Dumbledore asked, causing Severus to pause.

"He is just like his father." Severus sneered, "I can already tell he will not follow authority. He will be a troublemaker mark my words Dumbledore, just like his father. And I know not of this ridiculousness of other realms, be careful you are not fooled by another lying Potter Headmaster. He is hiding many things, one of which is his arrival in this Nirn. He wasn't the most forthcoming child was he? He is secretive and arrogant. We may have found more trouble than he's worth" With that the man stormed out of the room, his black robes billowing behind him in the most dramatic manner similar to a bats wings.

"I must learn how he does that. If only he wore something with a bit more color." Dumbledore murmured.

Minerva pulled a face, trying her best not to imagine Severus in colorful robes. She hastily stood up and said her goodbyes, leaving swiftly after Severus, intent on finding a good glass of whiskey before turning in.

Dumbledore placed another lemon drop in his mouth, then held the bowl up to the side of the desk.

"Another lemon drop Harry?" he offered.

Harry dropped his invisibility, appearing next to the wall on the right of Dumbledore's desk, face blank, eyes searching the headmaster face. Dumbledore simply stared over his half-moon spectacles, eyes, as always twinkling.

Harry took another lemon drop and placed it in his mouth. He now knew not to underestimate the headmaster. He had gotten the sense before that the man was powerful, it was hard to tell with the grandfatherly attitude, but the way he had noticed Harry was almost supernatural. Harry was a master at espionage. He had been trained by the Dark Brotherhood after all, and he had been one of their best. It was a very few who could notice him, less who could outright detect him. He grudgingly gave the headmaster the respect he deserved.

"I hope you will not be sneaking around the school every night. I daresay you will have quite a lot to catch up on, despite you impressive display of invisibility. Now if you don't mind I think I will be turning in, I suggest you do the same. I guarantee you will have more time to sneak to your pleasure later in the year, for now you should focus on catching up to your classmates." Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded to the headmaster and left the room walking down the hallway towards his room. He had a lot to think about.


	4. Chapter 3

The first week was a blur of new faces, names and information for Harry. A talking hat had been placed on his head which started arguing with him over whether he was more like a snake or a lion. Harry had been thoroughly confused and ended up choosing the lion. He hadn't even had time to question the Hat before he was introduced to some boys his age, moved to a new shared bedroom and then told to go sit in on first year classes and when there were none, second year classes. He received daily crash courses on life in the magic world from professor Mcgonagall every evening as well. His every waking moment became a plethora of new faces, constant lessons, and conversations on the magical world. It was like Hogwarts was trying to shove four years of classes and life experiences into his head in one week.

To anyone else this would have been mind numbing and difficult. To Harry it was a breeze. He took it all in stride, he remembered everything and easily learned all of the material. He had been given a list of students that he could go to for help, but Harry had no need, nor did he want anybody elses help. He quickly learned material, at a rate where he needed to get textbooks from the library because the classes moved at too slow a pace.

He was fascinated by this new and different magical system. Unlike the magic studies in Nirn all of Earths magical studies had been recorded and built upon. In Nirn constant wars and political upheavals had destroyed many records of magical studies. In todays era magic in Nirn was a shade of what it once was. Few subjects of magic study had records that survived the centuries. It was rumored that different societies had hidden records of old magic but they hadn't shared it, so the majority of magicians were relearning magic blind, without the records of previous methods.

As far as Harry could tell the systems were widely different. Just the basic methods of casting were widely different. Earth magic was both wand and verbally based and incredibly difficult to perform without wand or voice. While magic on Nirn was mostly performed by hand and silent, some magicians used staffs to hold a particular spell for repeated use, but that was limited to a single spell. Their entire systems and school were majorly different in what they could do.

In Harry's opinion Earth magic was much more versatile with more uses, while Nirn magic was mainly battle magic, probably due to the constant wars and harsher lifestyle. Harry believed Nirn magicians could easily kill Earth magicians. The scale and power of Nirn magic widely varied but it wasn't uncommon to find extremely powerful magicians. While on Earth most magicians were equal in strength, just different in what they were willing to do. On Earth, extraordinary magicians were more rare.

All in all Harry was enjoying himself. He had so much time to study and learn new things. But there was a few things that annoyed him. He hadn't been allowed to leave the school until the Ministry had come to verify his identity. He wanted so badly to see the world, both Muggle and Magic. He had spent only four years of his life on Earth, and most of that time locked in a cupboard reading. He wanted to see all the things he had read about and the things he hadn't.

Another problem he had was battle magic. Because of his busy schedule he had no time to learn or practice battle magic, but really there was no point. It wasn't taught in Hogwarts and even the library had very little. Defense of the Dark Arts was a joke in Harry's opinion. It showed how easy the life Earth magicians had. The teacher was totally at odds with how easy Harry thought the class was. He was a serious fellow and obviously a veteran of fighting by the name Mad Eye Moody. He brought a sense of seriousness to the class but it didn't help that none of the material they learned was very offense oriented. Most defense spells were not very harmful and mainly for protection. You could defend yourself but they never taught how to get rid of the thing you were defending from. All of the offensive spells were mostly non-harmful and made to either scare or drive off an offending creature. There was even less offensive spells against other humans which Harry found stupid. You could always trust humans to fight, not teaching these kids to defend themselves was just creating victims.

But his biggest problem of all was the students. Now he wasn't an antisocial person. He enjoyed meeting new people and making friends. He did it often enough when visiting the various towns and bars across Skyrim. Granted he had never been good with people his own age; he always found more in common with adults, other warriors. But here he was famous, and apparently in hiding for the last 14 years. Students of all ages came seeking information. Few rarely approached him because despite his shortness, anybody who got on the wrong side of Harry could tell you he was very intimidating. But that didn't stop groups of students from following him or bombarding people he talked to with questions. It was an opposing mix of social isolation and social attraction. It got so bad that Harry had to use his invisibility constantly just to travel through the school. The foreign students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons generally left him alone. They seemed more pissed that Hogwarts now had 2 champions than they were interested in the mysterious return of Harry Potter.

All in all his first week had been very interesting.

Despite how much fun he was having or maybe in spite of it he felt very confused. He expected himself to feel extreme anger over being jerked from dimension to dimension again but he really didn't. He didn't have that many close friends back in Nirn, only people he got along well with. In Nirn he had been a roamer, an explorer of sorts and he had enjoyed it immensely. Yet here on Earth he had a chance to learn about his parents, and also explore an entire secret world of magic. He also had a chance to explore the non-magic world that he never got to really explore before he left. When he had been on Earth the only places he had really explored was the Dursleys cupboard and occasional visits to the library. He had seen and experienced many things in Nirn but he hadn't experienced much from Earth.

In Skyrim everything was about fighting. You could always be sure that travelling from village to village or city to city you would get attacked by bandits or some kind of creature. The entire continent constantly bred warriors just to survive. Harry thrived in this land. He was a natural in battle and constantly improving. He enjoyed the thrill of battle and the test of blade against blade or magic against magic. But he had always missed his academic studies.

As a child reading had been his first love. It had shown him the world outside his cupboard despite his inability to travel to it. He loved learning new things and reading about the wonders of the world. In Nirn the only things he could really learn was new fighting techniques. Now he had a chance to delve back into his academic side. And who knows? Maybe this world had some fighting for him too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry entered the great hall early, at 6 am, Monday of his second week. Most students were not awake yet and breakfast wasn't for another hour. As he entered he saw Headmaster Dumbledore talking with a pudgy fellow in a ridiculous outfit which Harry attributed to wizard society. It wasn't as flamboyant as Dumbledore's green and yellow robes decorated by spinning crescent moons but it was still quite clashing. The man was wearing a Green bowler hat with a pinstriped suit and a long black travelling coat. Harry supposed that this was the ministry official he was supposed to meet today, to verify his identity. Harry couldn't wait to get this over with, Dumbledore had hinted he had some sort of inheritance.

He had spent a lot of time in the library looking up school records of his parents since then. He had become enamored with the people he read about. His father had been a prankster and athlete. His mother had been beautiful, friendly and smart, not that his father hadn't been smart but she had been a much more diligent worker. He could see the similarities between himself and the two of them, yet despite the closeness he felt when reading about them he felt an even greater loss. Someone had taken away Harry's chance at a truly happy life with his parents. Whenever he thought of that, a roaring went through him, calling for blood. It was reading about his parents that had brought out the first feelings of hate towards this 'Lord Voldemort'.

"Ah Harry, Im glad you got my message. I would like you to meet Cornelius Fudge. The Minister of Magic" Dumbledore said. Harry stared incredulously at the man. The Minister of Magic! Just to see him? Harry took a moment to reevaluate how famous he might actually be.

"Are you sure this is him Dumbledore? We have had quite a few claiming to be Harry Potter in the recent years. Fame can attract all sorts." The man said, peering at Harry. Taking in his long hair with its braids, stoic face and his serious green eyes. It was quite the intimidating look for a 14 year old.

"I am quite sure Cornelius, but please, verify for yourself." Dumbledore stated amicably.

"I will, if you would please boy, a finger." Harry looked at Dumbledore, who simply smiled and noded, before sticking his left pointer finger out towards the Minister.

The Minister swiftly pulled out a small curved needle before pricking Harry and looking at his face. Harry gave no indication that he had been hurt, and the Minister looked pulled out a piece of paper before letting a drop of blood fall from the needle onto the paper. Staring intently at it. After a moment he looked up at Harry with his eyebrows raised.

"Harry Potter" he whispered, before turning abruptly to Dumbledore. "Where have you been hiding him Dumbledore? As powerful as you are the protection of an orphan should have been handled by the ministry. Not by a Schoolteacher."

"I believe I had the permission of the previous Minister, and you at the beginning of your term if I remember correctly. In fact I believe you didnt even ask about the boy until three years ago." Dumbledore said, still smiling and eyes twinkling.

Fudge blushed a bit before sticking out his portly chest and holding his head up. "Yes well, you assured me he was safe, but him not turning up in his first year caused me quite a bit of trouble, let me tell you. I've left you alone until now so I believe I deserve to know at least where he has been."

"Cornelius, surely you must understand that there are still those who wish to harm him. I'm afraid his previous location must still be kept a secret. You understand don't you?" Dumbledore said, still smiling while winking at Harry.

Fudge's face turned more red "What harm? The war is over Dumbledore. I don't know how many times I've told you this, your caution is unecessary. And besides I'm the Minister of Magic, there should be no secrets from me!"

"Um can I go to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked, eager to get his wand and see the wizarding world, not really caring about these twos play for power. Interrupted from their argument the two men turned to face Harry. Dumbledore smiled at him, while Fudge's face quickly shifted from anger to an over exaggerated smile.

"Of course my boy! In fact I will take you, Im sure we have much to talk about. My security detail will be coming shortly." Fudge said with a large smile and over-exaggerated cheer.

"Actually Cornelius, I've already arranged for Harry's security. Hagrid will be taking him, he doesn't have any classes today fortunately." Dumbledore interrupted.

"Your groundskeeper? That large-" Fudge said incredulously.

"Professor, Minister." Dumbledore admonished. "He is a professor, and more than enough security don't you agree? As well Im sure you as Minister have many things to do, least of which taking a schoolchild shopping."

Fudge fumbled his words, looking for an appropriate response. Harry sat amazed at Dumbledore, the man had easily blocked the Ministers attempts at gaining power, likely using Harry's fame. All the while being seen as a jovial old man.

_I really need to figure out how famous I am. This is ridiculous. _

"Er, very well. Harry Im sure I will be seeing you soon. Dumbledore." with a nod of his head the Minister turned on his heel and walked out the great hall.

"Harry I've arranged for transportation. Professor Hagrid will come get you from your common room in an hour." Dumbledore stated.

"Uh, thanks professor. Is there anything I should know about Diagonally?" Harry asked, curious of the Headmasters thoughts.

"Hmm, Id rather not ruin the surprise. I'm told it's quite the spectacle for new wizards and witches. Of course there are a few concerning alleys I would suggest you avoid but i dare say you could handle yourself. Hagrid will be with you as well so I doubt you'll have any problems. Though I should warn you that you will get a similar response as you did in Hogwarts. Most likely not as aggressive, but may I suggest a disguise of sort? Perhaps a 'punk rocker'? I do enjoy the muggle musicians colorful hair and outfits. Wizarding fashion is quite dull in comparison."

Harry stared incredulously. He would call wizarding style anything but dull. Of the two most famous wizards he had met one wore a bright green bowler hat and the other yellow and green robes with spinning crescent moons. And they both worked for the government no less!

But the disguise idea was great. He really didn't need a mob asking him questions or for autographs. Definitely not the punk rock idea though. Harry wasn't even sure if he could pull those off.

"How are classes going Harry? Minerva tells me you are quite the natural, most of the year one subjects in a week. Quite the accomplishment. Though she has expressed concerns of your sleeping habits." Dumbledore asked bringing Harry back from his thoughts.

"Oh yeah, its going great. Its not difficult at all, but I used to be pretty studios before I left so… You don't need to worry about the sleeping, I've never needed much of it. I don't get tired often, don't worry though I sleep when I need too." Harry answered, waiving off the concerns.

"You don't feel the need to sleep? Has it always been that way or just after you went to Nirn?" Dumbledore asked, peering intently.

Harry paused thinking, "Actually, probably after I went to Nirn. Im pretty sure I slept normally before."

"Be careful Harry that the gifts you had in Nirn aren't gone here, it would be best to exercise a modicum of caution." Dumbledore said, peering over his spectacles.

Harry frowned. He hadn't thought of that. Most of his advantages in Nirn were probably from being Dragonborn. The increased resistance to magic, cold, fire, disease and other effects. As well as the sleeping, strength, speed and who knows what else. Who knows if it would be the same on Earth? Harry promised himself not to get frozen, burned or poisoned in the meantime.

"Well, I must be off Harry, do not fear coming to me for anything else." with that Dumbledore turned and left. Most likely heading towards his office.

Harry thought for a moment, before deciding to head to his common room to wait for the professor. Less people could follow him there.

He used his invisibility amply. Avoiding the large groups of students crowding the hallways. He made it to the Gryffindor common room while it was sparsely populated. A few students milled about studying, reading or talking in hushed tones. Multiple glances were sent his way when he entered but thankfully no one got closer. Harry got the feeling he intimidated many people. Probably because of his looks and his crazy entrance to the school. Appearing in a bright haze of light dressed for war probably scared off a few people. On the other hand it had driven others to hound him for answers. Those few were either too stupid to notice his glares or willful enough to ignore them.

Harry started in surprise when two hands grabbed his shoulders.

"Well if it isn't our favorite dark haired Viking."

"Complete with iron armor, swords and braided hair"

"Have you lost weight?"

"Maybe a new haircut"

"You must tell us"

"-Who does your hair"

"Its quite striking"

"If we were a pair of ladies"

"You'd have to fight us off"

Harry laughed. Standing before him was undoubtedly two of the most interesting students he had met since coming to Earth. Probably two of a small group of people that he actually enjoyed the company of. Tall with a distinctive ginger hair were Fred and George, dressed in the Gryffindor robes, famous school pranksters.

"What do you guys want?" Harry asked, still smiling.

"A little birdie told us" one of the twins spoke.

"-That you were going to Diagonally today" the other continued.

"And we have a deal"

"That could be mutually beneficial."

"If you were so inclined."

Harry smiled at the act; it was amazing how they switched off like that.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"There were a few items we require" began the twins.

"-which are not readily available from Honey dukes."

"So if you would be a dear"

"and procure the items in question"

"We would be eternally grateful"

"-enough to provide items or favors in the future"

Harry smirked, "sure I can do that. There's probably plenty of things you guys could help with."

"Anything for the Boy-Who-Lived." Said either Fred or George bowing slightly.

Harry frowned at the title. Another thing he wasn't quite sure how to feel about, it wasn't like he had actually done anything to deserve such a title.

"You can't be actually thinking of helping them!" an affronted voice called out from the table next to them. Harry tuned to see a slightly attractive bushy haired brunette sitting at a table piled with books. The size of the pile made even Harry feel slightly amazed. Who needed that many books for one sitting?

"Ah Hermione, always a pleasure." Fred or George began.

"It doesn't really feel like a Monday until we've heard your voice"

"Its quite distinctive, I'm sure even animals take notice when you speak."

"Stop, I hate it when you two do that, it gives me a headache." Hermione said grimacing and rubbing her temple.

"And you" she said pointing at Harry. "You better not be actually helping these two. These items will most likely be illegal and even worse against school rules."

Harry stared incredulously at the girl, wondering if she had mixed up the thoughts.

Fred or George leaned over and whispered, "She's serious mate; the school book is like the bible to Hermione. Isn't she fun?"

"Hermione, as delightful as it is we really need to go."

"Yes, mayhem to spread, pranks to plan"

"Innocent first years to corrupt"

"You know how it is. Toodles, Harry we'll send you a list." with that both Fred and George briskly walked off. Leaving Harry with the annoyed fourth year.

"Um well-" Harry began.

"Your Harry Potter right?" Hermione interrupted.

"Um yes." Harry answered, wondering where this was going.

"I read about you in Notable Magicals of the 20th century. It was quite interesting. I'm sorry about your parents." She stated.

"Oh thank you." Harry was surprised at the change in tone.

"I heard you hadn't studied magic before this year because you were in hiding. People have noticed you've been sitting in on the first year classes," she said.

"Yeah, Dumbledore wasn't sure if all of Voldemort's followers were gone, so he kept me in hiding in the Muggle world. I didn't even know about wizard until this year. " Harry paused noticing that the girl was staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"Oh, its just that you said his name. Everyone I've met says You-Know-Who," she said blushing slightly.

"That's stupid, its just a name. It can't hurt you." Harry stated.

Hermione's blush seemed to deepen. She shook her head before saying "You're right, I can't believe I never thought of that. But even the teachers do it, I guess I just got accustomed to the moniker."

"I guess I didn't notice. Dumbledore just says Voldemort." Harry said.

"Really?" Hermione asked with sudden interest.

"Uh yeah, he doesn't use the moniker. Snape calls him the Dark Lord. But he's a git so … you know," Harry finished lamely rubbing the back of his neck.

"So are you going to participate in the tournament? Your were technically chosen as a champion." Hermione asked, curious.

"I dont think so, I think Dumbledore's researching a way to pull me out of it. Though with my luck it probably won't work and I'll end up having to do it anyway." Harry said. He hadn't spent a lot of time thinking about the tournament. There were so many other interesting things to learn.

"You'd be at a severe disadvantage if you were to participate since you don't actually know any magic, or even have a wand." Hermione stated.

"I wouldn't say I don't know any magic," harry stated cryptically. "And I'm getting my wand today." Harry stated.

Before Hermione could ask any more questions a booming voice called out, "Harry? Harry Potter? Are you in there lad?"

Hermione started in surprise, "Professor Hagrid?" she asked staring at the common room entrance.

"I'll be right out professor," Harry called out. He turned to Hermione, "bye Hermione, it was nice meeting you."

"You too Harry," she replied "If you need help with anything let me know. Im a good tutor!"

Harry stepped out of the common room and paused. He stared for a moment taking in Hagrid's massive size. Harry had seen the groundskeeper multiple times at a distance. He knew he was big but it was totally different standing in front of him.

"There you are lad! Ready to go? Dumbledore has arranged for us to travel by portkey, do you know what that is?" Hagrid asked.

Harry nodded, it was one of the many things he had learned in his crash courses with McGonagall. Magical transportation came in all types around the world. In Europe the main types were floo powder, apparition, portkey and broomstick (which he had yet to try).

"Good, good. Well head out to the grounds shall we? Not safe to use it inside, the portkey prevention ward may be up or down with all the guests arriving and leaving for the tournament. Right mess that is, tournament seems to bringing the whole country to Hogwarts. You probably have a bit to do with it eh lad?" Hagrid asked leading Harry through Hogwarts hallways toward the grounds in the back of the castle.

"Yeah I guess, I'm still getting used to the fame thing. I dont know why so many people want to be famous. It seems a right pain right now." Harry grumbled.

"Hah, getting a little too much attention are we?" Hagrid asked good naturally.

The question reminded Harry of his previous conversation with Dumbledore.

"Professor Hagrid, can we get somebody to change my appearance? I won't get anything done if I keep getting mobbed. Especially in Diagonally." Harry asked.

"Enough with the professor nonsense. I'm not teaching right now anyway. Alright, well stop by Flitwicks classroom. He shouldn't have a class at the moment." Hagrid answered. He led Harry through a small detour to Flitwick's charm classroom. "I'll wait outside all right? Though you should probably make it fast. We have to go if were going to get everything we need."

After quickly getting professor Flitwick to change Harry's hair blonde and longer to cover his scar which wouldnt go away no matter what spell was applied, Harry and Hagrid continued their journey to the grounds. Stopping only for Harry to receive a flying airplane that contained Fred and George's list of items.

Hagrid stopped near his hut, reaching into his large coat to pull out a bundle wrapped in a black cloth. He gently unwrapped it without touching the rainbow colored scarf inside.

"Try to relax when it jerks ya but its pretty scary your first time. So on tha count a three we grab it. Ready? One, two, three."

Both Harry and Hagrid grabbed the scarf at the same time. Harry felt like a hook had grabbed his hand and was holding him while the world spun away around him. After a few moments of spinning he and Hagrid hit the ground. Hagrid on his feet if a little tipsy while Harry landed firmly on his ass, smarting.

"Whoah, always gets me that does. Don't worry you'll eventually get it." After that contradictory statement Hagrid walked out of the dark alley they were in into the busy London streets.

Harry followed behind as Hagrid walked in front. Londoners stopped and gawked at Hagrids massive frame as he led Harry to a pub between a bookshop and a record store that nobody seem to really pay attention too.

_Probably a muggle repelling charm, _Harry thought to himself. Looking at the Muggle book store another thought hit him, _I should probably start catching up on the muggle world too. Damn, theres so much to learn and catch up, I feel like I don't have any free time. Perhaps there's some magic to speed up the process. _

He stopped pondering the thought when he and Hagrid entered the Leaky Cauldron, instead taking in the pub. It was quite dark and shabby, similar to many taverns Harry had spent his time in around Skyrim. Like those he could see that the pub was filled with all sorts of interesting characters. There were some witches in the corner smoking long pipes and drinking sherry, A dark skinned man in a large top hat speaking with an elderly man with large maroon robes, making his figure underneath hidden. There were a few other interesting characters all taking a moment to glance at Hagrid and Harry before going back to their drinks.

Hagrid ignored them all, walking straight through the throngs of tables and chairs towards a door in the back. The barman looked up at Hagrids and Harrys approach and waved.

"Oi Hagrid, how you've been? I heard you got the Magical Creatures position, good job mate." the barman called out.

"Thanks Tom, Id stay and chat but I got ta get some school supplies. I'll stop by soon." Hagrid said without pausing. He opened the back door and let Harry through into a chilly courtyard behind the bar.

Harry took in the plain courtyard and waited, certain that something magical was going to happen, just like the gargoyle in front of the headmasters office.

Hagrid didn't disappoint. He tapped a sequence into the brick wall at the back of the courtyard and the bricks began to fall away. Opening up to a large street.

Harry stared amazed at Diagonally and mentally stored the sequence Hagrid had used. Stores of all kind lined the side of the street.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley Harry." Hagrid stated. He waited another moment for Harry to get his bearings. "We should probably head to Gringotts to get your money first."

"Were the Potters rich?" Harry asked, curious and hopeful.

"Aye, I reckon. The Potters was an old family I think. Not as old as the 28 but moderately old. A family with that kind of name ought to have a large chunk a gold. Though ya parents spent a right lot against Voldemort so I won't guarantee anything. There ought to be a bit leftover." Hagrid pondered.

"The 28?" Harry asked confused.

"Oh right, well a long while ago 28 families declared themselves the oldest and most pure. They're all pretty famous and old though I don't think a lot of them are doing too well these days. I never did pay attention to that kind of stuff. Not from a famous family myself." Hagrid replied. Still leading Harry through the street towards the large Gringotts building in the back.

Harry simultaneously paid attention to what Hagrid was saying while also documenting each store the passed and creating a list of all the ones he wanted to check out after they got his money. He prayed that his parents had left him a lot because there were so many things he wanted to buy.

They stopped in front of Gringotts. Harry thought the building looked like some of the Greek buildings he had seen in books. It was a large white marble multistoried building. With multiple columns in the front. It towered over the other shops surrounding it. It had a set of white marble stairs leading towards the front doors. The doors were two large bronze pieces of metal that looked like they could take a cannon shot without opening. Standing beside the doors were two Goblins in scarlet and gold uniforms.

Harry stared curiously at the Goblins, taking in their light green tinted skin and short stature. They were probably at Harry's chest height and he was pretty short himself. He also noticed they had abnormally long fingers. They were slightly similar to the large Orcs of Nirn but at the same time vastly different.

"Gringotts here is the safest place for yer money and valuables. No place safer cept Hogwarts of course. Careful Harry, Goblins aint the nicest folk and they don't think like you and me." Hagrid stated noticing Harry's curious stare.

Harry nodded in confirmation as they walked through the large doors. They entered a long entrance hall sided by counters with Goblins behind them. The walls of the hall were dotted with large metal doors like the entrance along their length.

Hagrid walked right up to an open counter and stated "Harry Potter here to see his vault."

The Goblin at the counter looked up from its paper and stared at Hagrid before looking at Harry for a length of time. Harry read the name Griphook off of the award plate on his counter. Harry wasn't sure if the Goblin was annoyed or if that was just its face. He theorized that it was a bit of both.

"Key?" the Goblin asked holding its hand out. Harry started to panic; he didn't have any key. Was it something his parents were supposed to give before they died?

Hagrid interrupted Harry's fears with a "Oh right" before reaching into his coat and pulling out a small golden key.

Harry fumed inwardly that they key hadn't been given to him, the account owner. He intercepted the key when the Goblin made to hand it back to Hagrid, after inspecting it. Harry ignored Hagrids surprised look and followed the Goblin who had already started to walk toward a pair of large metal doors behind its counter.

Inside the doors was a small cavern cut into rock. The Goblin led the two wizards to a mining cart on a set of rails that led off into a hole in bedrock.

Harry paused uncertain if this was safe but followed Hagrid as he got into the large cart. It had been made with comfortable leather seats and small lantern holders.

"I always hated these things" Hagrid grumbled.

Griphook pushed a lever forward and the cart began to move forward into the caverns. It began to pick up speed until it was flying through dips and curves, pressing Harry back into his seat. Hagrid gripped the side of the cart and began spewing words that Harry couldn't hear over the wind racing by. Harry on the other hand whooped, enjoying the ride. He imagined it was similar to the roller coasters he had read about.

Harry couldn't be sure but he thought he saw Griphook grin while glancing at Hagrid.

The cart eventually stopped next to a large metal door with a complicated lock system covering it. After glancing at the Goblin Harry stepped forward and put his key in the only keyhole in the middle of the door and turned. Immediately the complicated lock system began to move, parts twisting and turning until the door split down the middle and opened up.

Harry cautiously stepped through the doors and stared. His brain short circuited for a moment before he came to his senses.

Before him was a room filled with piles of gold, silver and bronze coins. It was a fortune, or at least it would be in Skyrim.

"Hagrid" Harry called out.

"Yes Harry" Hagrid called from the cart outside the vault.

"Is this a lot?" Harry asked, wanting to confirm that this was indeed a large amount in the wizarding world.

Hagrid got out of the cart and walked into the vault, staring in amazement.

"Blimey Harry, you're rich. I reckon you could buy a pretty mansion for this lot." Hagrid exclaimed.

Harry stared amazed. He had his own fortune. A gift from his parents. He had too many emotions running through him to describe.

"This is all mine" Harry stated in amazement. He started to look around the vaulty for any items of importance that could have been his parents or other family members, but he found nothing but coins.

"Is this everything?" Harry asked Griphook, slightly confused as to the lack of items.

"This is your school vault, there is also the Potter Manor, the Potter Cottage in Godrics Hollow and the Potter Family Vault which you will only be able to access when you come of age." Griphook answered.

Harry stared at the Goblin for a moment. The Goblin stared back impassively.

"There's a manor, cottage and Family Vault? This isnt all of it?" Harry asked in amazement.

"I repeat this is your school fund, specifically for Hogwarts. Your parents did not list any other schools in the contract. This was all stated in your monthly Gringotts statements sent to your magical guardian" the Goblin stated.

"Who's my magical guardian?" Harry asked turning to Hagrid.

Hagrid rubbed his chin in thought, "Dumbledore I suppose. He's the magical guardian of all Muggle born students in Hogwarts."

Harry mentally made a note to himself to get hold of all future and past bank statements. He had a family fortune to run after all.

"Get a move on Harry. I have a few errands to run myself for the school and were running out of daylight." Hagrid stated.

"I don't have anything to hold my gold though, do wizards have wallets? Or pouches?" Harry asked.

"Pouches are the preferred. If you would like you can purchase varying sizes from Gringotts tellers. Pouches with security charms cost extra, but they do come with extension charms." Griphook inserted.

"Ill get the one with the security charm." Harry said. Griphook reached into his pocket before pulling out a black leather pouch with a small gold 'Gringotts' on it. After Harry handed over 5 galleons he handed the pouch to Harry.

Harry immediately turned to the piles of coins and started stuffing the pouch with them. Despite the large amount of coins he shoved in the pouch neither it nor the piles of gold showed a difference.

After gathering a decent amount Harry, Hagrid and Griphook returned to the lobby by cart. Harry whooping the whole way and Hagrid spewing what Harry assumed were curses. After a thank you to Griphook and receiving a strange look Harry led Hagrid out of the bank.

"We can split up here." Harry stated. He really wanted to go shopping on his own to discover all the nooks and crannies of Diagon Alley. Plus he really didn't like having a babysitter. "Didnt you say you had your own errands to run?"

"I dont know about that, I was asked to show you around." Hagrid replied uncertainly.

Harry saw the opportunity and took it. "You did, I really feel like I know the way now. Plus I need to see the wizarding world myself, I've missed out on too many chances already."

Seeing Hagrid was still uncertain he continued. "I promise to be careful, I won't go anywhere suspicious. I just need to get my school supplies and get some stuff for myself. Its what, 8:30? I'll meet you back here at five."

"FIVE? What in Merlin's name do you need all that time for?" Hagrid demanded.

"Please Hagrid, its the first time I've seen the wizarding world. This is the only connection I have to my parents really." Harry said laying on the remorse. "I want to take time and see it all, and I'd really rather do that alone, no offence."

"Oh Harry" Hagrid sniffed. Harry feared the big man would start tearing up. "You take the time you need. As long as you're careful. I'll wait for you here at five, but take your time. Your parents were good people, remember that."

Harry noded, feeling both extremely guilty and happy at the same time. After a last wave he turned and set off. He had a list of school supplies, a list for the twins and his own shopping to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
